Stuck in between
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Tsuna is sent to the future, the bazooka breaks, Tsuna appears in the office in a compormising position. REQUEST FIC FOM ben4kevin. Adult Hiba x Tsuna x Adult Yama, LEMONS! 8D R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR just this One -shot :D**

**Tsuna gets sent to the future and finds himself sandwiched between two guardians *perverse grin aimed at Tsuna* **

**This was a request by ben4kevin so I hope I have done a good job! Without further a do ENjoy :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck in between<strong>

Tsuna sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time as he entered his house, after being threatened countless times at school, Tsuna really just needed a break. Tsuna trudged up the stairs not even caring he hadn't even announced his presence and just stormed in to his room.

Tsuna gave a once over of his room noting where his bed was before diving forward and cradling himself in the covers. Just as the brunet was about to close his honey colored orbs to the world an annoying cow bow came running in to his room.

"Gahahahahah," The cow boy laughed as he ran in Tsuna's room, Bazooka in hand, Tsuna let out an audible shreek as he knew what was to come next. "Lambo-San will not sto-" Before Lambo could finish his sentence he tripped, did a 360 degree in the air, all the while releasing his pink Bazooka which engulfed Tsuna. Within seconds the shot sounded and all that was left there of Tsuna, is a puff of pink smoke.

* * *

><p>The Vongola guardians were sat in there respectful chairs in there bosses office, listening to the tenth Vongola go over a few things. "So," Tsuna trailed off pointing to somthing on the board, nodding to himself more than anything then continuing. "Ryohei, I need you to go to Dino's and pick up a few things." Tsuna handed the tenth sun guardian a list of things needed.<p>

"Yes Boss!" The man saluted before charging to the door, opening it. Just before the man exited through the door he did a backward glance at his boss. "You can count on me to the extreme!" Ryohei reassured as he ran out of the room leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

Tsuna shook his head ruefully at the antics of his sun guardian then turned his head toward the rest of the guardians. "Now, Hayato," The man addressed immediately peaked up. Forest green met honey and just as Tsuna was about to explain, a puff of pink smoke accumulated around the man.

As the smoke lifted none other than the younger version of the tenth Vongola appeared sitting on the desk rubbing his cheek as if he had been hit. Tsuna coughed from the smoke and found himself in a compromising position, he was on his hands and knees and there was a bit of saliva trickling down his chin, his eyes were half lidded and his but was sticking up in the air.

Then men in the room felt there trousers tighten at the sight and almost immediately began to think of horrible thoughts to die down the approaching hard on. "Juudaime," Gokudera started when he eventually died down the oncoming erection with...horrible thoughts. "Why are you, erm..like that?" Gokudera asked the question everyone wanted to ask but were waiting for the right moment.

Tsuna got out of the position he was in and stared at all the tall handsome men in front of him. Now, Tsuna was Bi, but he hasn't ever told anyone, plus he was sure that his future self wouldn't either so he was safe to assume they wouldn't think anything. "Well, wh-when I-I wa-was hi-hit with the Ba-bazooka," Tsuna bit his bottom lip then looked in to the eyes on the one that didn't scare him the most, honey met chocolate brown as he continued. "I-I wa-was just getting out o-of be-bed." Tsuna explained.

"Ok, well," Gokudera got up from his seat, preparing to leave. "I'll leave him to you Yamamoto, Hibari, I have some errands to run, tell me when the tenth returns!" Gokudera said as he left through the door and went down the halls somewhere in the Vongola Japanese head-quarters.

Yamamoto smiled warmly at Tsuna, reassuring the brunet he was safe. "Yo! Tsuna," Yamamoto walked over to the brunet and ruffled the brown locks before pulling the brunet in to a warm embrace. "It's been a long time since I heard you stutter, it was always so cute, Ahaha." Yamamoto laughed heartily.

Tsuna thought on what Yamamoto just said and blushed a nice red. "Ya-Yama-Yamamoto," Tsuna trailed off looking rather nervous as his eyes drifted toward the floor then to the handsome face in front of him. "Di-did you ju-just say I-I wa-was cu-cute?" Tsuna stuttered, inwardly slapping himself as he did! He shouldn't be nervous, there his friends, his older handsome, sexy! UGH His friends.

"Herbivore," Hibari acknowledged the brunet as he made his way over to him gave him a once over then smirked. "Stop stuttering, it's annoying." Hibari asked (DEMANDED) Tsuna who just buried himself in Yamamoto's shoulder already feeling the piercing glare making a whole in the back of his neck.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Aw, come on Hibari," Yamamoto lifted Tsuna's head by his chin and said in a seductive voice. "I think he's cuter when he's younger." Tsuna swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he processed what Yamamoto just said and how he said it for that matter. "Don't you?" Yamamoto grinned as he showed Tsuna's face to Hibari who smirked.

"You know I don't agree with anything you say, Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari stated then paused as he cupped one of Tsuna's cheeks. "But I suppose I will have to agree this time." Hibari said leaning further toward Tsuna so they were mere inches apart. Tsuna could feel the hot breath of Hibari puffing against his lips. Tsuna blushed a crimson red as Hibari stared at him with lust filled eyes.

The rain guardian finally released Tsuna from his grasp, Tsuna stumbled slightly as he made his way over to a chair and sat down. "Wait," Tsuna panicked realizing he had been here longer than five minutes. "How long have I been here?" Tsuna asked without stuttering.

Hibari checked his watch being the one to be punctual. "Hmm," Hibari smirked without the brunet noticing. "Just about ten minutes." Tsuna's face paled at the realization the Bazooka must be broken now. Tsuna chanced a glance at the two, taking in the two forms. They were both wearing suits, black jackets, black trousers, a belt with a golden buckle and a black tie. The only difference between them was Yamamoto's Shirt was blue while Hibari's was purple.

"Well," Yamamoto rested a calloused hand on the brunet's shoulder. "We should probably take you in to the living room, where you will be more comfortable, Ahaha." Yamamoto pulled his trade mark grin and Tsuna felt his tummy flutter. The two led the brunet to the front room after Tsuna gave them a nod of agreement.

* * *

><p>There was a blue sofa in the middle of the room and a purple one opposite it, a coffee table in the middle that held 6 place mats for mugs and a vase was in the middle. There was a book shelf on the right side of the room, next to it a phone on a table stand. The carpet was a bright red while the walls were painted green, yellow cushions decorated the sofa's. An indigo foot stool was beside each sofa, one had a news paper on it while the other had a remote. The plasma screen T.V. was to the left of the room and ceiling was a bright orange.<p>

Tsuna was lead to the blue sofa, where Yamamoto kindly offered him a seat. Tsuna sat down while Yamamoto sat next to him, Hibari sat on the purple sofa, ignoring everything around him. Yamamoto placed his feet on the ground as he leaned in to the back of the sofa, spreading his legs and slinging an arm over Tsuna's shoulder flashing his trade mark smile.

Much to Tsuna's surprise he was then pulled closer so his head collided with Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto held Tsuna's head on his chest allowing the other to listen to his heart beat. The sound of his older rain guardians heart beat eventually lulled Tsuna off in to a peaceful sleep. When Yamamoto was sure Tsuna was asleep he chanced a glance at Hibari. "Should we," Yamamoto stroked away at the brown locks, grinning like an idiot. "Tell him?"

Hibari got up off of the sofa and made his way over to the other, all the while being as quiet as possible to not wake the sleeping brunet up. "I," Hibari muttered sitting next to the brunet and taking Tsuna from Yamamoto, laying the boy in his lap after so the brunet's head was resting in his lap. Yamamoto grabbed the brunet's legs and placed them over his own legs, rubbing against Tsuna's thigh in a slow motion. "Don't know if the herbivore would be ready, he's only fourteen." Hibari finished brushing a brown lock away.

Yamamoto thought on that for a while. "Ahahaha," Hibari glared menacingly at the rain guardian wondering why the hell he would be laughing. "Don't you remember around this time ten years ago," Yamamoto looked up as if remembering and Hibari did the same. "Tsuna came back from the future all happy and told everyone he was Bi." Yamamoto informed with a grin on his face.

Hibari smirked, getting the idea of what the other was saying. "So, what your saying is," Hibari caressed Tsuna's cheek with his thumb. "Somthing must have happened in the future for the herbivore to be comfortable telling people his sexual orientation. After all," Hibari bit in to the juncture of Tsuna's neck successfully waking him in the process with an audible yelp. "He told us two first when he came back."

"Ahahaha," Yamamoto leaned closer to Tsuna so there lips were mere inches apart. Tsuna swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he stared in to those chocolate brown eyes that were clouded with lust. "I guess your right, Hibari."

Hibari smirked triumphantly. "Of course I am," Hibari cupped one of Tsuna's cheek, taking the brunet by surprise. "I'm Hibari Kyoya." Hibari stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tsuna was now genuinely confused. Seeing the confusion form in those honey colored eyes, Yamamoto chuckled heartily.

"Ahahaha," Yamamoto closed the distance between him and Tsuna, locking there lips together. Tsuna's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he felt those warm lips attach against his own. Yamamoto licked against Tsuna's bottom lip asking for entrance which Tsuna was unsure if he wanted to grant it or not. Seeing this, Yamamoto slid his hand up Tsuna's shirt and brushed against the peachy skin. Tsuna let out a gasp which Yamamoto took advantage of, diving his tongue in to the warm crevice. Yamamoto sucked on Tsuna's tongue, trying to coax the younger male in to joining in, all the while mapping out Tsuna's mouth with his slick muscle. Tsuna eventually joined in and they battled for dominance which Yamamoto won in a heart beat, pushing Tsuna's tongue back in to his mouth as they wrapped around each other in a wet dance. Yamamoto broke the kiss so they could both get air, Yamamoto grinned as he saw Tsuna's flustered face. "Did you like that, Tsuna?"

The cloud guardian wasn't about to give Tsuna a chance to answer as he turned the brunet. "Hn," Hibari crashed there lips together, instantly biting down on Tsuna's lip causing his mouth to fly open from the pain which Hibari took immediate advantage of, forcing his tongue in to the others orifice. Hibari tasted every part the boy had to offer, mapping out the new found area with his experienced tongue, memorizing every gap in between teeth. The battle for dominance was won by the cloud guardian as soon as it begun, pushing back Tsuna's tongue and tasting the whole cavern all over again. Hibari broke the kiss, leaving Tsuna panting for air and lust building in those honey colored orbs. "The herbivore enjoyed mine better." Hibari stated Matter-of-factually.

Tsuna couldn't even speak so he just nodded, the older males took this as a signal to continue. Yamamoto unbuttoned Tsuna's jeans at a slow and steady pace while Hibari nipped at the youngest of the three males neck, leaving a line of hickeys in his wake. Tsuna moaned as Hibari bit a sensitive spot on his neck, Hibari brought Tsuna in to a heated kiss while Yamamoto unzipped the jeans and removed them, revealing slim legs.

Hibari devoured the younger males mouth as Tsuna moaned, sending vibrations in to Hibari's mouth. Yamamoto lifted the orange T-shirt, laying butterfly kiss up the body as he stopped at a nipple, taking it in to his mouth. Yamamoto swirled his tongue around the pink bud, nipping every time he heard the brunet moan, causing more heat to travel south in both men's trousers. The raven haired cloud guardian pulled Tsuna's shirt off and flung it somewhere behind the sofa.

Yamamoto moved on to the next nipple repeating the process of nipping and sucking on the small bud. Hibari moved Tsuna to the side of him while he unzipped his trousers, relieving himself of the tightness that had formed there. Hibari continued to pull down his purple boxers along with his black trousers, revealing his nine and a half inched member for all to see. Tsuna stared at his older cloud guardians pulsating member, wanting nothing more than to touch it.

Hibari smirked knowingly. "Go on," Hibari pressed catching one of Tsuna's hands and wrapping it around his member. Yamamoto released the bud from his mouth as he took Tsuna in a heated kiss while the brunet stroked the hardened cock of Hibari. After a while of stroking Yamamoto broke the kiss from Tsuna allowing the brunet to do what he was about to be told. "Suck!" Hibari commanded as Tsuna ducked his head down taking in the tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

The cloud guardian gave an approving grunt as Tsuna took half of his cock in to his inexperienced mouth and began bobbing up and down. Tsuna cupped the older mans balls, fondling them as he took more of the engrossed member in to his blissful mouth. Hibari let out an audible grunt as Tsuna slid his tongue along the shaft, teasing the slit with his tongue every now and then making Hibari moan.

Yamamoto undid his trousers, pulled them down, them proceeded to pull down his boxers letting the wind hit his ten inch member. Yamamoto then continued to remove his tie while Hibari did the same. They both unbuttoned there shirt while Tsuna was still too preoccupied engulfing Hibari's man hood. Once removed Hibari pulled Tsuna off of his cock and got up from the couch. Yamamoto removed Tsuna's black with white heart boxers, laughing as he did so because he always found the boxers Tsuna wore funny, but all the while cute.

"Hi-Hibari-San, Yamamoto," Tsuna trailed off looking at how all of them were naked now and he could feel the cold hair scraping against his skin. "Wh-what ha-hap-happens now?" Tsuna asked, not really sure what to do because he was a virgin. Hibari smirked.

"Herbivore," Hibari grabbed Tsuna and placed him on the sofa so his stomach was facing the ceiling, his legs spread and his head on a yellow cushion. "We will lead, you will do nothing." Hibari stated and Tsuna nodded, not really sure what else to do.

Hibari spread Tsuna's legs as he knelt in between them, his hardened member pressing in to the younger males thigh. Honey met steel blue as Hibari held his fingers just outside Tsuna's mouth in a silent command to suck. Tsuna answered the silent command, sucking at all three digits, making sure to make them all wet and slippery with his saliva. When Hibari deemed them slick enough, the cloud guardian pulled them out of the warm mouth and started making circles with his index finger around Tsuna's virgin hole.

Yamamoto walked over to Tsuna and chuckled heartily as he pressed his ten inch cock against Tsuna's lips, asking for entrance. Tsuna granted, opening his mouth and taking half of the cock in to his mouth. As Yamamoto began thrusting in to Tsuna's mouth Hibari pushed the first finger in to Tsuna's hole, in a slow and agonizing pace, using all of his self control to not just ram in to that hole.

Tsuna tensed at the intrusion of the digit in to his hole. Realizing this. "Tsuna," Yamamoto thrust slower in to Tsuna's mouth. scared honey meets concerned chocolate. "You have to relax, Ahahaha, your mouth feels good on my cock though." Yamamoto informed chuckling. Tsuna did as told and tried to relax.

Hibari took this as a signal to continue as he pushed his digit further in to the hole searching for that bundle of nerves the will turn this all around. Tsuna moaned aloud on Yamamoto's cock feeling surges of euphoric pleasure pulsating throughout his body. "Hibari," Yamamoto addressed the oldest male as he felt Tsuna moan on his cock making him even more harder. "I think you found his sweet spot, Ahaha." Yamamoto informed, chuckling as he picked up his pace of thrusting in to Tsuna's blissful mouth.

The cloud guardian added a second finger as he kept hitting that spot, every time he did Tsuna would moan in to Yamamoto's cock and the rain guardian would let out an audible grunt. Hibari began to spread Tsuna's hole wider with his fingers in a scissoring motion. Hibari pulled out and added a third finger, effectively spreading the hole even wider. Hibari pulled his fingers out and Tsuna groaned in disappointment but soon those groans turned to pain as he felt somthing thick and large force it's way inside him.

Hibari thrust inside Tsuna to the hilt, waiting there for a few moments to allow Tsuna to adjust. Tsuna could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he felt his hole being spread wide open. Yamamoto pulled out of Tsuna's mouth and wiped the tears away with his thumb, all the while flashing his trade mark grin. "Relax." Yamamoto commanded softly as he took Tsuna in to a heated kiss.

When Hibari felt Tsuna begin to rock his hips back, the cloud guardians control smashed in to a million pieces as he pulled back then slammed back in. "AHHH!" Tsuna moaned as he felt that large member brush against that same spot. "THERE THERE, Hibari-San! Again, Please!" Tsuna pleaded.

Hibari complied pulling out then ramming back in, successfully hitting that same spot again. Tsuna could see white hot flashes clouding his vision every time Hibari thrust in to that bundle of nerves. Hibari increased his pace, effectively pushing Tsuna back with every single thrust in to the boy. Yamamoto started jerking off to the scene seeing as Tsuna was too busy screaming. Realizing this Tsuna bit his bottom lip to hold in the screams as he turned his neck and leaned over taking Yamamoto in to his mouth, using a free hand to grip the end of the shaft.

"The herbivores," Hibari paused, letting a low grunt out before continuing. "Is so tight." Hibari stated with a smirk making Yamamoto grin like an idiot as he clamped a calloused hand in the brown locks, thrusting upwards in to the waiting mouth and pushing Tsuna's head down to meat his thrusts.

"Mnngh," Tsuna moaned on Yamamoto's cock as he swirled his tongue around the head. "Nngh." Tsuna moaned aloud feeling that huge member press in to him while the one in his mouth hit the back of his throat.

Tsuna mumbled somthing incoherent on to Yamamoto's cock but Yamamoto understood what he said and turned to Hibari grinning. "Hibari," Hibari 'Hn'd' as he let out another satisfied grunt. "Tsuna said he wants you to go harder, Ahaha." Yamamoto informed then picked up his pace of thrusting in to Tsuna's mouth.

Hibari smirked and complied, picking up his pace, thrusting harder in to the puckered hole. Tsuna gripped the cushion he was currently holding on to as he kept his eyes fixed on Yamamoto's handsome features.

The cloud guardian could feel himself reaching his climax, he gripped Tsuna's hips with his pale hands and slammed even harder in to the brunet. Tsuna moaned as he spread his seed over his chest, the sweat trickling down his forehead, all the while the saliva falling from his chin, his eyes half lidded. To the two adults, it was the most beautiful site they had ever seen. After a few more thrusts Hibari shot 7 streams of cum in side Tsuna letting out a satisfied moan as he did so.

Yamamoto pushed Tsuna's head down so he engulfed his entire member, then came into that blissful mouth, chanting Tsuna's name. All three were panting harshly by the end of that session. Hibari pulled out of Tsuna with a 'plop' as Yamamoto pulled out of Tsuna's mouth. Yamamoto was the first to regain his breath as he swapped positions with Hibari. It took one look at the cum dripping out of that tight hole for Yamamoto to go hard again as he grinned and thrust inside of Tsuna.

"YAMAMOTO," Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt that large ten inched dick enter him. "Your even bi-bigger th-than Hiba-" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence Hibari shoved his cock in to Tsuna's mouth with a silent command to suck. Yamamoto grinned, knowing what Tsuna was about to say and why Hibari stopped him from saying it.

The rain guardian thrust deeper and harder in to Tsuna's tight hole. "So," Yamamoto felt his eyes role back in his head as he sighed in content, used one hand to grip Tsuna's leg, spreading them further apart and attaching the other to his hip. "Tight, so fucking good!" Yamamoto blurted out as he picked up his pace of ramming in to the brunet.

Tsuna thrusts his hips back wards, meeting Yamamoto's own as he engulfed Hibari in to his mouth, playing with the others balls and swirling his tongue around the member. Hibari used a free hand to take hold of Tsuna's hardened dick and began pumping at a irregular pace. Tsuna slowed down his sucking, scraping his teeth gently against the skin of Hibari's cock. Hibari let out an audible grunt, while Yamamoto moaned loudly, feeling that tight warmth encircle his member.

Hibari gripped his hand in Tsuna's brown sweaty locks, pulling the youngest males head down, successfully managing to get the other to take more of his penis in there mouth. Yamamoto rammed in to Tsuna's prostate earning him muffled moans from the brunet, after a few more pounds to the prostate, Tsuna found himself going over the edge as he came messily on Hibari's hand and some on his stomach.

Yamamoto could feel Tsuna's walls clamping down on his cock. Yamamoto bellowed Tsuna's name as he increased his pace loving the feel of the tightness around his member. Some thrusts later Yamamoto screamed Tsuna's name as he shot 8 spurts of come in Tsuna.

Tsuna began to suck harder on Hibari, who made Tsuna take him down to the hilt as he came in to the waiting mouth. Hibari pulled out of Tsuna's mouth, as soon as he did Tsuna licked his lips for the rest of the cum and swallowed the whole load. Tsuna lay there panting profusely as the other two try to catch there breath.

Once the two adults caught there breath, they chanced a glance at each other and exchanged a nod. Yamamoto leaned down and licked Tsuna's cum off of his stomach, enjoying the sweet taste. When he was done, the rain guardian pulled out of Tsuna. "Hibari," Yamamoto started chuckling afterwards. "Are we going to do 'That'?" Yamamoto asked with a grin, looking for confirmation from the older male.

Tsuna was to infused in his sex induced high to even listen to what the other two were saying. Tsuna licked his lips seductively, as he tried to catch his breath. The two adults felt themselves harden again just at the look of Tsuna in that position. Hibari nodded to Yamamoto's question and picked the brunet up, lied down where Tsuna was and placed the boy on his chest, using his hands to spread the brunet's legs.

While Hibari positioned himself, Yamamoto went and got some lube from a draw on the table. Yamamoto flipped the cap, poured some of the substance out on his hand and approached Tsuna, resuming the position he was in a while ago. Yamamoto rubbed his hands to make them slick, using four fingers, he shoved them in to the brunet. Tsuna groaned as his hole was spread even further.

Hibari turned Tsuna's head and pulled him in to a passionate but aggressive kiss, while Yamamoto spread Tsuna's hole wider with his long, slick fingers. When Yamamoto deemed Tsuna spread enough, he pulled his fingers out and positioned his erect ten inch cock at Tsuna's hole, while Hibari used his hand to position his own in the same place. The two adults felt the friction of there penises rubbing together as they slowly entered the brunet.

"TSUNA/TSUNAYOSHI!" They both moaned as they began thrusting in to the brunet's prostate causing Tsuna to moan in euphoric pleasure, fueling there desire to pick up the pace and hear him moan there names aloud. Both picked up there pace, loving the friction of not only the heat and tightness, but the friction of there members rubbing together. It was bliss for all three. Yamamoto gripped Tsuna's thighs and spread them further apart, while Hibari wrapped his strong arms around Tsuna's body.

"Ya-Takeshi," Tsuna screamed seductively as he felt another pound to his prostate. "Hib-Kyoya!" Tsuna roared thrusting his hips backwards to meet there own in a heated battle. Hibari smirked and increased his speed while Yamamoto made a toothy grinned, doing the same.

Thrust after thrust had Tsuna screaming there names, audible moans could be heard echoing through the room from the two adults. There body were trickling with sweat as they carried on ramming in to the brunet at the same time. After a few more well aimed shots, Tsuna came messily in waves over his stomach and Yamamoto leaned down, licking the substance off of the brunet. Swallowing all, had to offer then pulling Tsuna in to a heated kiss as they both felt Tsuna's warmth clamp down on them.

"TSUNA!" They both screamed in unison as Yamamoto shot seven spurts while Hibari shot six in to the brunet. Tsuna could feel the cum leaking out of him as he collapsed on Hibari's chest, his head hitting the comforting shoulder.

Before Tsuna fell asleep he whispered. "I love you, Takeshi, Kyoya." Hibari's smirk grew wider as they both pulled out of the brunet with a 'plop' and got in to sitting positions. Both of them were panting for breath as they watched the sleeping face. The two carried him to the bedroom where they laid him on the bed and got on either side of the sleeping brunet. They both cradled there arms around the younger male. The back of Tsuna's head resting on Hibari's chest, while his front was resting on Yamamoto's.

Yamamoto kissed Tsuna gently on the head before leaning his chin in the mop of brown hair. Hibari pressed his head on Tsuna's shoulder. With in minutes they were all fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up the next morning feeling as if he were a brand new person. Hibari was rubbing smooth circles on his back while Yamamoto was stroking his brown locks. When the two adults noticed Tsuna was awake they carried him to the shower, washed him then brought him back to the front room, where Tsuna changed in to his clothes while the other two went back to the bedroom to dress in more work attire.<p>

They both gave Tsuna a passionate kiss each before the cloud of pink smoke appeared and Tsuna was gone. "Are younger selves," Hibari smirked and Yamamoto grinned knowing exactly what the other was about to say. "Are going to get a surprise when Tsuna gets back." Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement just as the older Tsuna appeared with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You perverts" Was all the tenth Vongola boss said as he knew exactly what just went down the night before since he experienced it himself at some point in his life. Hibari smirked and Yamamoto's grin widened, though they both didn't care they were just called perverts because they both know Tsuna was allot better of a fuck when he was younger. They exchanged a look and nodded in agreement as if they were thinking the same thing. Tsuna sighed, knowing exactly what it was.

* * *

><p>As soon as the pink cloud cleared, Tsuna left his house in search of his rain and cloud guardian, when he found them he gave them a passionate kiss. They were both surprised but did nothing to stop him as they had wanted nothing more for a very long time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a request fic! And the first time I have written double Penetration! Hopes you enjoyed it. It was quite fun to write, I have to say, I hope I wasn't to OOC on Hiba, Yama and Tsu, or even Goku for that matter! Anyway hopes you like it. R&amp;R :D<strong>


End file.
